


Car Shop Romance (Car Mechanic AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [56]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28889016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: Poe is the town’s best car mechanic. You’re his girlfriend that likes to visit him at work.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Reader, Poe Dameron & You, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115642
Kudos: 5





	Car Shop Romance (Car Mechanic AU)

You had finished up work for the day and it was about that time for you to start heading to Poe’s work for his lunch break. You stopped by the sandwich shop you both loved so much and then drove to the car shop: Driving Solo, owned by Han Solo.

You stepped through the front door and the bell over it rang signalling your arrival. Han sat at the front desk and glanced to you, “Hey kid.” He grumbled. 

You chuckled at the grumpy gramps, “Bad day?”

Han groaned, “My supplier doesn’t have the parts I was looking for even when he said he did.”

“Well that’s unfortunate. Can Poe go on his lunch break?”

“Yeah, I suppose so,” Han grumbled. He stood with a grunt and poked his head into the garage, “Hey Dameron!”

“Yeah?”

“Your girl’s here for lunch!” 

“Can you send her here?”

“Alright!”

Han walked back to you and gestured for you to go ahead. You smiled and thanked him walking through the door, down a hall, and into the garage. Poe was bent over the hood of the car doing you have no idea what. The top half of his obnoxiously bright orange jumpsuit was tied around his waist. His arms were covered in sweat and you were getting an amazing view of Poe’s ass. On impulse, you rushed over and smacked his butt.

“Hey!” he cried out and you giggled as he straightened up and turned to you. Poe booped your nose leaving a smudge of car grease on your skin, “Behave.”

You scrunched your face, “Ugh! Poe! Ew!” you rubbed it off with your shirt. 

Poe chuckled and shut the hood of the car. He took the rag from his pocket and started wiping his hands off it, “Whatcha get?” He tried grabbing for the bag but you pulled it away.

“No! Go wash up first! I’m not letting you get grease all over the food.”

Poe rolled his eyes, “Fine. Fine.” he went to the bathroom and while you waited for his return you dug in. Poe frowned as he came back to see you biting into your own sandwich, “You started without me.”

You shrugged, “You took too long.”

“Grease it hard to wash off!” Poe walked over to you, picked you up by the waist and set you on the hood of the car. With his hands still resting on you, he leaned in and bit into your sandwich.

“Poooe! You have your own!” You dug out his sandwich and handed it to him. 

He smiled and kissed you on the cheek, “Thanks, babe.”

You two continued to eat and talk until Han stuck his head out to tell Poe to get back to work. He then pointed his finger at you, “I better not be seein’ ya distractin’ him, kid.”

You saluted Han, “Sir, yes, sir!”

Han gave a nod of approval, “Jokes aside, I’m heading out across town. Lando says he has a car I might be interested in.”

Poe gave him a thumbs up, “I’ll hold the fort down, sir!”

“That’s what I like to hear! Call me if you need anything!” With that Han left. 

You sat around watching Poe work and chatted and scrolled on your phone. However, after a while, you were starting to get bored. So you started messing around with a bunch of tools. 

Poe was changing the tires on one car. When he finished, he saw you messing around at the work bench. He came up behind you and wrapped his arms around your waist, “Whatcha doin’?”

“Trying to keep myself occupied while you work.”

“Are you bored?”

You nodded, “Very.”

Poe chuckled, “I can take a break. I just have one more car to work on and it won’t even take that long.” He pulled you away from the work bench and towards the car he was just working on. He smirked, “You know how we make out in the car.”

You looked at him curiously, “Yeeeaah?”

“Why don’t we make out _on_ the car this time?” He leaned in and captured your lips with his.

You groaned and pulled away, “We really shouldn’t be making out on someone else’s car.”

“It’s fine,” Poe breathed out and kissed you again, “They won’t know,” Another kiss, “Besides,” Kiss, “It’s Kylo’s.”

You pulled away, “Seriously?”

Poe nodded, “The guy was too lazy to work on the car himself. But hey, he’s paying me for it so whatever.”

Kylo Ren was a pain in the ass. He thought he was so high and mighty because he ended up getting an internship at the mayor’s office and ended up working for Vice Mayor Snoke. Ren thought he could talk down anyone and everyone because he was working with a position of power. What an asshole.

“Well, fuck Kylo, then.” you mumbled and pulled Poe’s lips to yours.

He moaned, “I’d rather fuck you.”

“I’d prefer if you didn’t.” You heard someone sneer. You looked at the door to see Kylo standing there glaring at the two of you. You slid off the hood of his car.

He practically stomped over to the both you, “If Han didn’t care about you so much, I could have your ass fired.”

Poe rolled his eyes, “Why do you talk about him like he isn’t your dad? And why do you gotta talk to me like we aren’t childhood friends? C’mon, man.”

Kylo’s jaw clenched, “Is my car ready? You said it’d be done by this time.”

Poe sighed, “Yeah.” Poe went to the front of the shop to get the paper work settled. Kylo followed him. You waited for Poe in the garage. About five minutes later, he came back and rested his head on your shoulder, “He’s such a piece of work.”

You patted his black curls, “There, there.”

Poe lifted his head and pecked your lips, “Okay. Break’s over. I gotta get this last car done so we can go home and finish what we started.” He said the last park with a smile and gave you a wink.

You giggled, “Well, I’ll be here waiting.”


End file.
